Engaged Telling Renee
by Shaps
Summary: Bella makes the dreaded call to Renee to tell her what she really doesn't want to... that Edward and her are getting married. She's very reluctant to do it... so Edward ends up having to "pursuade" her... One shot
1. Chapter 1

It was looking worse every time I paced back past it. Edward was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, watching me silently fret over what I was going to have to do now.

I'd managed to evade Charlie's questions about whether I'd told Renee yet for a full week, but this afternoon I had been caught. Not by Charlie, but by Edward.

"Bella," Edward said from his chair. I stopped pacing to look at his too-beautiful face. "Waiting doesn't make it any easier."

I took the necessary step to get to the table, and I sat down opposite him. Normally I would have sat as close to him as I could, but I was half angry at him for making me do this.

I didn't _want_ to tell Renee. I wanted _someone else_ to tell her, but like Charlie had said a week ago, he wasn't going to take that bullet for me. So now I was being sent into battle by two of the most important men in my life without even as much as a weapon to defend myself with. At least they were letting me call Renee to tell her, I was quite sure she hadn't figured out how to strangle people through phone lines. Yet.

I folded my hands and bent my head down to hold them against my hairline, trying to bump some kind of brilliant idea into my head.

"What if I just tell her we're getting married in a play?"

Edward smiled at me and shook his head. "You can do this. Once you've done it you'll wonder what you were even worrying about! Charlie took it much better than you expected. What's to say Renee won't do the same?"

_A lot of things!_ I shouted in my head, but managed to not say the words aloud. "It'll be different," I just growled through my teeth, putting my hands back to my head, this time covering my eyes. I slowly dragged them down my cheeks in frustration, sure that the way my skin would be stretching over my face was not at all attractive.

Edward chuckled quietly and I heard his chair squeak as he leaned back, or forward, I couldn't be bothered to look.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked, but his voice didn't come from where I thought it would.

I flicked my head to the left to see him very, very close to me. I knew what he was trying to do so I closed my eyes and mouth and turned away, holding my breath. Why, why does he smell so good?!

"Renee will _not_ approve."

I leaned as far as I could to the right to take a breath of air from an area that Edward wasn't anywhere near. I turned back to face him, and too late I realised that was a mistake because he'd leaned over to be just as close to me and I didn't have any room to lean back in my chair. I twisted so my back was to the wall, holding the table with one hand and the back of my chair with the other. Edward started leaning further towards me, and I held my breath with more determination, glad that I had a reasonably fresh store to hold in while he tried to sway me.

"No," I puffed as he leaned closer, his nose touching mine. I kept my eyes open so I knew what he was doing. My throat was starting to burn; it wanted fresh air.

He smiled then, knowing he was starting to win, and moved so his nose drew a line under my eye, to my ear, then he pressed his lips to the skin by my hairline. I figured that this was a good chance to grab a fresh breath, so I quickly gushed out the old air and sucked in a new breath.

Unfortunately for me, this air was saturated with a very intoxicating scent, my favourite in fact, but very bad for me at this particular moment. By force of reaction, my arms and legs went slightly limp and I let go of the table, sliding off to hit the tiles.

Strangely, Edward didn't catch me thought I knew he could have, but then I realised why.

He smiled a devilish grin, and bent down to trap me between himself and the wall, my legs still dangling over the chair. It was rather uncomfortable. Though he wasn't touching me, he was so close that I knew I couldn't move.

I tried to come up with some kind of threat. "If Charlie walks in-"

"Charlie's out fishing, Bella, and he won't be back for a long while." He came very close to brushing his cheek against my own, but didn't quite touch me, though I could feel the sparks flying off his skin. I balled my hands into fists, knowing that they very much wanted to reach up and touch him.

I decided that as long as he had me trapped, he was going to win, so I started wriggling to get my legs off the chair. They flopped to the side and my heels whacked into the tiles of the floor, but I ignored the pain and started using my still-balled fists to twist up so I was straighter against the wall. Carefully bring my knees up, a planted my feet and tried to slide my back up the wall.

Edward knew what I was doing and was nice enough to move back for me, but then once I was on my feet he was in front of me again, pushing his hips into my own to weld me against the wall. I'd forgotten to not breathe, a vital part in my not-losing plan which wasn't going well anyway, and so my lungs were filled with Edward's sweet scent.

He then put his hands on the wall on either side of my shoulders, and bend his head down to trail his nose along my neck. I spluttered with the effort of not reaching out and pulling him to me like I so much wanted to and Edward smiled.

"What were you worrying about, Bella?" he asked, and I felt a cool line on my neck. I was going to lose and have to call Renee… It was completely unfair that he was using his tongue on my skin!

"Renee," I answered, trying to ignore how my skin was tingling all over my arms and how my breathing was getting out of hand.

"Why?" He prompted, sliding one hand along my shoulder to cup my neck while he worked.

"I… Wedding." I remembered, my skin starting to flare at the mere thought of the grilling I was going to receive if that phone came anywhere near me. "Renee, wedding. Angry Renee." I was doing terribly at forming coherent sentences.

He started rubbing his thumb on the front of my throat and I swallowed largely, making the lump in my throat move. I could tell he was smiling. One of my hands escaped my willpower and reached up to touch his chest, but then I realised what was happening and I weakly tried to make my hand push him back.

His reaction was to start kissing lines along my throat, very slowly working his way around and up to my face. He brought the hand he had on the wall to my feebly resisting one and twined our fingers together, then he put his hand back to the wall with mine still in it.

My eyes closed lazily as his kisses started climbing my jaw, and I made a strange noise in the back of my throat somewhere between a whimper and a moan. His response to that was to move his tongue along the skin. My knees started to buckle but I didn't slide down the wall like I wanted to because his hips were still holding me there.

"Edward," I moaned softly in what was meant to be a mean, authority-filled voice, trying to get him to stop.

"Mmm," he mumbled wordlessly, and I wasn't sure whether he was answering me or commenting on my skin's taste.

Part of my mind was still trying to get out of calling Renee, so since one hand was trapped and the other was resisting the urge to grab him closer, I tried to push him away by arching my back and pushing my hips out. He barely moved, probably not realising that I was using all my strength to try and shift him, and just pushed me closer to the wall with his own hips. I felt my cheeks flush and burn and I could almost hear my own heartbeat, it was drumming that fast in my chest.

Edward pulled back to speak before gluing his lips to my cheekbone again. "What's wrong?" He mumbled softly.

I decided that whatever it was I was avoiding wasn't worth this torture, so I just mumbled "Nothing" and let my legs relax. I figured that once he'd heard my defeated tone he would step away and hand me the phone, but he didn't, he seemed to think he deserved some kind of reward.

The hand which had been pinning my own to the wall slid down and he put it behind my lower back, then pulled my closer so our stomachs were pushing against each other.

I could feel how cold he was even through his shirt and my shirt and my jacket too.

Now that both my hands were free, they moved of their own accord to tangle themselves in Edward's hair. I pulled his face up to mine, expecting to push my lips against his but he beat me to it. My knees had completely buckled but I was still standing because of the force Edward was holding me to the wall with.

It was bordering on becoming painful, but it still wasn't close enough. My back was completely forced against the wall and I could feel my shoulder blades protesting to the pressure. Edward had his hips pushed tightly against mine and his cold stomach was still crushing the boiling skin of my torso. His hands were just below my shoulder blades but on the side of my body, and I was still running my hands through his silky hair.

Edward seemed to have been saving up for our kiss, because it was absolutely perfect. He seemed to have lost control of himself for the moment, because his tongue was eagerly exploring my mouth and mine his, and he wasn't stopping me. Our heads were constantly twisting, his nose brushing past mine. I could smell and taste him so strongly that I thought I was going to drown in it, and I very much wanted to.

His hands slid down my sides and settled on my waist, sliding around my back and pulling me away from the wall but not breaking the force of our bodies against each other.

We stood like that for many of my frantic heartbeats, but then Edward regained the 'sensible' part of himself and pulled his face away. I leaned into him, willing him to not break the kiss, so he slid his hands up and gently held my face back as he broke our lips apart.

I stood, panting, in front of him, well aware that my cheeks must be an embarrassingly sharp shade of pink after that little exercise. Edward was panting too, not quite as heavily as me but still far more than usual.

"Wow," I said, touching a hand to my lips.

Edward smiled and brushed a hand across my cheek. 'That is a very big understatement."

I smiled up at him, feeling my heart thudding at the same pace as I took in his perfect features, and how his eyes sparked golden as he looked back at me.

He stepped back, and never breaking his gaze from mine he pulled something from the table. I didn't look away from him, but I had to once he held the phone out to me.

"Call her."

I panicked, and stupidly made a break for the doorway behind me, but Edward's hand was snaked around my waist before I'd barely turned.

"Dammit," I muttered darkly.

Edward planted a kiss on my neck and held the phone out again from the hand that had caught me around the middle. His other hand joined it so I had _no_ means of escape, and he stood behind me like that while I dialled Renee's familiar number.

It rang six times, and I was starting to get hopeful that maybe she wasn't home when Phil's voice greeted me.

"Hello, Phil speaking," he said, sounding like he'd just stopped laughing.

I sighed as silently as I could manage before trying to adopt a cheery voice.

"Hey Phil," I said, sounding very fake to my own ears, "It's Bella. Is Mum home?"

"Yep, I'll just get her for you. Hang tight for a minute."

'_Hang tight'_. Exhibit A on the proof that Phil's much younger than my mum.

Behind me, Edward murmured in my ear, "You'll be fine."

It was nice to know he was there, but he was completely wrong.

I heard the phone clatter around before Renee's voice came through the phone line with as much enthusiasm as I'd expect from her.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "How are you darling? I've missed you so much! Tell me everything that's been happening!"

"Hi, mum, I'm good. How are you?" I knew I was being far more formal than she, but it was fairly usual of me.

"I'm fantastic, just great, really good! What's new?"

It looked like Phil's vocabulary was catching. _'What's new?'_

"Well, I actually called to tell you someth-"

"Phil, can you get me a drink? Thank you." Mum had covered the mouthpiece with her hand but I could still hear her muffled words. "Sorry Bella," she said, her words clearer now. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I have something to tell you."

"Uh oh," she said, picking up on my serious tone. "Is everything okay?"

I twisted around in Edward's arms to look into his face. "Yes," I said, staring at him for a moment. "Everything's perfect."

"Then what's the news? Is Charlie hurt? Do you want me to come down to see you?"

"No, no, you'll be here soon enough anyway." I nearly clapped my hand over my mouth when I'd accidentally added on the last part.

"What?" She asked, becoming a little suspicious. I heard a glass chink down on wood and Renee said in a muffled voice "Thanks dear" before she turned back to the receiver. "Bella," she said seriously, "what's going on?"

Okay. Crunch-time. I can do this. "Well, you know how you mentioned when Edward and I came to see you that you thought he was in love with me, then how I later said that it's just a crush?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured, her brain almost audibly ticking on overdrive to work this out before I said it.

"Well, it turns out it's not just a crush after all." I took a deep breath. "Edward asked me to marry him-" I heard her gasp slightly, "-and I said yes."

There was dead silence for a good three heartbeats. Edward gave my middle a gentle squeeze as we both waiting for Renee's reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, sincerity ringing in every tone.

"You're sure?" She asked again, probably too caught off-guard to make any other sentences.

"Yes, mum, I'm very sure."

She sighed and paused before answering. "If you're sure." She waited for a reply but I didn't give one, so she went on, "I think you two will stick together better than your father and I did."

"Oh, mum! Thank you so much," I said, and sniffed because I was starting to cry from the happiness of both having Renee accept this and because I had fretted for a week for nothing.

"I know that you don't do well without him, Bella, so I couldn't really see you two doing anything else."

"Thank you, thank you, I love you mum!"

"I love you too Bella." I heard a chink then a soft 'thud' in the background on Renee's end of the line. "Darn it. I just spilled my water. Phil," she called out, "grab some towels please." She spoke into the phone again. "I'm sorry Bella, but I just spilt this glass of juice Phil got me. If it was water, like I'd asked for, I would just ignore it but this wont come out if I don't make waves fast enough."

"Okay," I said, relief washing over me along with a lot of happiness. "Good luck!"

"You too Bella," she said, a smile clear in her voice despite her spilt juice. "I'm happy for you. Don't forget to send an invite to Phil too! I'll speak to you again soon darling, and I'll see you soon!"

"Bye mum," I said into the phone, then pulled it away from my ear and hit the red hang-up button.

I twisted around in Edward's arms and leaned over to drop the phone back on the table.

"I love you," I said, leaning up on my toes to kiss his nose. He caught my lips with his own before I could reach though, and I happily accepted.

When he broke the kiss, I held on to him and hugged him tightly, feeling my still-heated skin cool rapidly on his marble touch.

I was getting married to the most wonderful person on the planet, and there was nothing standing in my way anymore.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. This is just to let you all know what I've been doing with my time - and when I'll be updating.**

Well, firstly, I've been writing another fanfic. And finished it! So I'll be posting the chapters over a period of time, starting today. I was hoping that everyone would be able to give me some support with it... I LOVE this story... seriously, I wouldn't have put all my others on halt if I didn't. I think you're going to love it too!

This story is **all human,** and it's called **My Pen Pal.** No, I didn't copy that person who's writing a story with a similar name, I actually started mine before they started theirs, funnily enough! And mine's quite different to their story line anyway. So no problems there!

**I hope you all read it... that would be sick. Seriously! And please review it too :-)**

I'll be getting back into the swing of things in about two weeks - I've got my mind-year exams coming up. Study, study, study!!

Love you all,

Shaps :-)


End file.
